And They it Puppy Love
by amorza
Summary: Young Lord Sesshoumaru and a servant girl fall in love. The problem is they are both promised to someone else. After being severely reprimanded and separated can their puppy love grow? This is my attempt to explain my Sesshoumaru is so impassive.
1. Chapter 1

And they called it puppy love…

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Summary: Young Lord Sesshoumaru and a servant girl fall in love. The problem is they are both promised to someone else. After being severely reprimanded and separated can their puppy love grow? This is my attempt to explain my Sesshoumaru is so impassive and why he wonders Japan.

Lady Aisu walked along with her son Sesshoumaru in the royal gardens of the Western Palace. The regal demon queen looked splendid in her cream and lavender kimono and golden obi. Contrasting against her golden hue, her purple crescent moon and red strips on her eyes lids sparkled in the summer sun. Long lilac tresses hover above the lush green grass. Her matching eyes, while void, had a hint of mischief. She was known as the jesting lady of the west.

She could feel an ominous aura coming towards the west and she knew this meant war. Her mate and troops were already making their way to halt the evil being that wished to overtake the West. Her job was to protect Sesshoumaru until her darling mate, Toga, returned.

"Maru what troubles you my son?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought while he strolled with his mother. He noticed a new scent on his father. He was only five hundred summers old, still a young teen, and very observant. The young demon lord was full of life. He loved to spar with the other teen demons in the castle. He was already the most formidable youth warrior, but he couldn't defeat his father yet. This new scent smell of fecal matter, urine, jasmine flowers and death…and something else that he could not place a claw on. He frowned and sniffed the air slightly to see if the retched scent was in the palace. He slightly vowed that he would kill whatever it was offending his royal nose. He smiled at the thought of slowly smothering the life out of…then his mother gentle voice called out to him.

"A new scent mother assaults This Sesshoumaru's nose," he answered calmly.

Lady Aisu frowned, she knew what he smelled. '_Sex_.' Not just any sex but the fresh rut with the human Izayoi her mate's new pet. She hated humans and most of all she hated the dishonor her mate placed upon her and the silver Inu bloodline by mingling with such filth. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do about it. Toga loved the human and not her. She was his mate but Izayoi was his life.

"Fret not Maru, it is the smell of a human. Your father has a new…interest in them," she replied delicately. As much as she wanted to sow the seeds of hatred in her son, she would not.

Sesshoumaru knew his mother hated humans. They murdered her father and poisoned her mother's pack. She was lucky to get out unscathed. The fates smiled on her the day his father, the Inu no Taisho, found her sullied and hungrily clinging to life in a cave. He smiled warmly at remembering his former bed time story. Sesshoumaru loved knowing how his parents met and mated. He wanted a mate just like his mother. He wanted the power of his father, but until then he was happy.

Lady Izayoi was in the royal garden watching the koi fish in the pond. It was only three weeks since she was brought here by Toga. She didn't like being the only human surrounded by arrogant youkai, but she knew they wouldn't harm her. She also didn't approve of the situation she was put in by Toga being his mistress. She wanted to clear the air with Lady Aisu, but feared death by the female youkai claws. If not her then Lord Sesshoumaru, the future Taiyoukai.

Izayoi sighed "What a mess I am in."

"Indeed human."

She jumped when she heard the deathly temperate voice of Aisu. "Hello Lady Aisu and young Lord Sesshoumaru, lovely day it is."

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air. '_It's her…she is the cause of the ghastly aroma'_, he thought. "Mother who is this?"

"This is your father's new pet Lady Izayoi," Aisu kindly said.

That shocked Izayoi she just knew she was dead. Regaining her composer she gathered her courage and asked, "Lady Aisu may I have a moment of your time today?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru go and spar with your cousins I will be there momentarily," Aisu said smiling warmly at her son.

Sesshoumaru bowed low to his mother and gave Izayoi a slight nod and ran off in the direction of the dojo.

Once Sesshoumaru was out of side and ear shot, Aisu voice grew frigid, "Speak human"

"My lady, I would like to extend my humblest and most sincere apology to you. Had I known Toga was married I would have denied him my hand," Izayoi said bowing in respect to Aisu.

Lady Aisu sneered at Izayoi, "Human, Toga is the Taiyoukai, he does as he pleases. Your apology is futile for This Aisu will never approve of you or your quick trysts with MY mate. Good day."

She left a stunned Izayoi sitting at the pond. '_The gull of that wench asking me, the Lady of the West for forgiveness for pilfering MY TOGA_,' she thought. '_I should kill her where she stands for you ignorance'._ Once she reached the dojo Aisu tried to calm down before Sesshoumaru could sense her fury, but it was too late.

Sesshoumaru felt her youkai spark and thought danger was at his castle gates, "Mother what angers you so?"

"That cursed wench Izayoi…" she started but when she smelled her sons poison claws she calmed and regrouped. "Oh…Sesshoumaru, fret not my son all is well I was just upset that's all."

Sesshoumaru raised a suspicious eyebrow art his mother. She lied, he thought. He carefully sampled the air and found not only deceit but anger beyond his understanding. The human had done something to hurt his mother and he was going to get to the bottom of it. "Yes mother."

Izayoi couldn't believe that Aisu said those harsh words to her. Surely she had caught the demoness in a foul mood. She just witness her be so gentle to Sesshoumaru and yet she was so vulgar to her. Tears filled her hazelnut eyes. Izayoi realized that like most youkai, Aisu hated humans. With tears streaming down her face, she rushed to her chambers to cry**. '**_I will not allow these youkai to break my spirit_.'

Sesshoumaru stalked Izayoi to her courter as if he was hunting prey. Salty tears filled his sensitive nose which made him nauseated. He listened to her cry and her muffled words shocked him. His mother hated humans. Here she was poised and calm before his eyes and then his mother was angry. Now he finds out there is a possibility that his mother truly hates this human.

"Cease your crying woman," he said strolling into her room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," she gasped, never had the young lord spoke to her without another youkai present. Now here he was in her room while she was vulnerable. She tensed when he moved closer to her.

Then Sesshoumaru did something that not only shocked Izayoi but himself. He came close hugging her his head to her shoulder. "Lady Izayoi tell me what saddens you. Your tears are unbearable to this Sesshoumaru and I wish for it to stop," he whispered his voice still holding an unspoken threat.

Realizing his proximity he stepped back his impassive glare in place. He curse his moment of weakness to the onna's tears. "You're mistaken, my mother hates no one," Sesshoumaru said.

"Young lord please leave me to my sorrows," she pleaded.

He snorted, "Explain your sorrow to this Sesshoumaru."

"I can not burden you with my pain young lord," Izayoi cried out with fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

Izayoi wanted to embraced the young lord but stepped back and sat on the futon near her and tried to explain, "Lord Sesshoumaru there are many things in this world that a young one like you don't understand. Honestly neither do I. Your mother is a wonderful youkai and maybe I misunderstood her. My feelings were hurt and it made me cry. That is all."

"This is acceptable. Do not cry Lady Izayoi father will return to entertain you."

At the Izayoi chuckled. She knew the in years Sesshoumaru was older the she, but he was still a teen in demon years. "Your mother must be worried about you young lord."

"I will take my leave," Sesshoumaru replied straightening his kimono and padded silently out the door.

Aisu saw Sesshoumaru and smelled the stench of Izayoi on him, "Explain the scent boy."

Sesshoumaru was stunned at his mothers' coldness. Never had he witness her bad side. "Izayoi was crying. I was merely…"

"You stay away from that human wench. Humans are vile creatures and I will not have you mingle with one. Now go bathe," she commanded and walked off.

"Now my sweet Aisu do not taint our young with such nonsense. Come son."

Toga had been standing there masking his powerful aura during the entire scolding of his son. He was very much aware of his mate's hatred towards humans and even more so her disappointment in him taking one as a mate. He only wished that he loved Aisu the way he loved Izayoi. The differences between the two were far and wide. He needed Aisu for an heir but he needed Izayoi to be the lover of his demonic soul. Izayoi was soft and easy to talk to. Love making with her proved to me not only good for his ego, so healing to his tormented heart. With Aisu everything was a battle. She was hard and complicated. He could never bare his soul to her because of nature to chastise and mock. Other then sexually they had no intimate moments and even then it was a quick rut to get her out of his hair. The only good part of his arrangement was Sesshoumaru.

Aisu was surprised she didn't sense her mate. She was so enraged at the previous events that she let her guard down. "My mate you have return to me," she tried to hug him but he pushed her aside and called to Sesshoumaru to walk with him. Embarrassed Aisu went to her chambers. '_I'll show that haughty dog to dishonor me. I will turn his son against him and his pet'._ An evil smirk grace normally gentle features as she stalked off planning her mate's demise.

Sesshoumaru quickly fell in place beside his father and shared his day. "Father I experienced a strange scent today. Mother said the smell came from your pet."

"True humans have an alluring aroma that takes some adjusting to," Toga responded with his hands behind his back.

"Father, Izayoi cried today. She said mother hates human's is that so?"

"Sesshoumaru your mother has experience loss at the hands of humans. She no doubly holds some animosity against mortals but you should not," he answered impassively.

Sesshoumaru followed his father to the dojo where they prepared to train. The session was going well. Toga was impressed with his son ability to control his energy whips. The swirling green lights crackled against his blue ones. He noted that Sesshoumaru was still too brash in his skill. '_Too emotional for a youkai lord_,' he thought. "Sesshoumaru you must rein in you emotions. Never show the enemy that you feel. Let me show you."

Toga face instantly went cold and murderous before his son's eyes. He could smell his sons fear as he let his demonic aura fill the room. Sesshoumaru was visibly shaking in awe of his father's enormous power and lack of expression. The duly noted that he wanted to be just like him if not stronger.

"This son is the mask you shall wear hence forth," he said is a deathly calm tone.

Sesshoumaru gasped, '_was he serious_?' Surely his father didn't want for him to never smile or laugh again. "Father?"

Toga let out a hearty laugh, "Priceless Sesshoumaru. I jest you son. But you need to practice. When you feel extreme emotions hide them behind this face. Never allow anyone to see your true feelings. Now lets race," Toga exclaimed before speeding off.

A/N: I currently do not have a bêta for this story, if you would like to be my beta contact me a mrskgoodman yahoo . com (without the spaces:D) . One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

And they called it puppy love…

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Summary: Young Lord Sesshoumaru and a servant girl fall in love. The problem is they are both promised to someone else. After being severely reprimanded and separated can their puppy love grow? This is my attempt to explain my Sesshoumaru is so impassive and why he wonders Japan.

Izayoi was giddy when she heard of Toga's return. Although it was just for one night she wanted him to feel a peace. She bathed and dressed in her finest kimono. She was humming a tune when she heard him enter her room. "Toga my love I have missed you."

"And I you, tell me what happened today."

She sighed, in all honesty she didn't want to relive it but she knew she couldn't lie to Toga. She told him of her attempt to apologize to Aisu and how rudely she was treated by his mate. Then she started talking about Sesshoumaru and how her tears drove him to almost hug her. She heard him growl low in his chest at that. She knew he hated when she cried so she apologized for her weakness. She continued on telling him how she truly desired to comfort Sesshoumaru but thought better of it.

"Izayoi you will be a fine mother one day and trust me Sesshoumaru will warm up to you. Come my wife," Toga said gently.

He held out his hand and led her to the futon. He smiled and then kissed her gently. Toga laid her down never breaking his kiss. '_Tonight he would make her a mother_,' he thought. "Izayoi would you bare my child?"

Taken back and slightly drunk with desire she nodded 'yes' to her mate. They kissed intensely, tasting each others sweetness. Toga slowly laid her down while bringing his attention to her breast. Izayoi shuddered under his touch. Toga was a tender lover, he always made sure to bring her many climaxes before uniting with her. She parted her legs to give him access to her. His talented tongue and hands glided over her bare chest. He slowly removed the rest of her clothing being extra careful no to scratch her with his poisonous claws or to tear the delicate silk kimono.

Now completely nude and reaching her first peak Izayoi was sweating and panting. Toga had made his way between her legs and was assaulting her clit with his warm tongue. He nipped her and she screamed out in both pleasure and pain. Toga golden eyes looked up at his wife. Pondering if what he was about to do was the right thing. Hanyou's were hunted by youkai and demons alike. He knew that by giving her a child he would shame the house of the moon forever. He hoped that Sesshoumaru and his mate would forgive him this transgression. '_Aisu_,' he thought about his Inu mate, true he never loved her. She was a spoil of war between the golden and silver Inu in the west. The golden Inu, unlike the silver Inu known for their purple voided eyes and snowy white hair, were called that because of their sun kissed skin that literally looked like gold. When his father brought her home and said he was to mate her, he frowned. She was beautiful but he was always fond of humans. Her cold lavender eyes made him writhe internally. He mated her none the less and soon she became pregnant with Sesshoumaru. Afterwards Aisu became obsolete to him. Rarely he went to her bed choosing rather to roam the lands or to attend meetings with his father.

After the assassination of his father he became the lord of the west. Aisu smiled at her title and was honored to have birthed him an instant heir. She was willing to have more pups but he refused to bed her when she was in heat. Instead he would leave for long periods of time to the brothel.

Sesshoumaru was the only reason he kept Aisu around. Although she was not the mate he wanted she was an excellent mother to his son. She raised him to be proud and strong. He of course trained him to fight. Sesshoumaru looked like him which angered his mate Aisu. She was hoping that he would take after the golden Inu pack. Toga snorted at the thought.

Shaking himself clear of thoughts of Aisu he continued making love to Izayoi. He felt like she was looking down at them. Through their link Aisu knew he was thinking of her. His face contorted in anger every time he thought of Aisu. "My love, make me yours, give me your child," Izayoi whispered bring him back to his blissful reality.

He turned her over on her stomach and slowly entered her. She relaxed, aiding him into her. A growl of passion and sensation rumbled from Toga's body as he withdrew to the tip and slid him self back into her eagerly awaiting center. Izayoi arched her hips up and into his thrusts. She grunted as her orgasm built in her gut. He placed his hands on her hips with his thumbs in the center of his back and slowly sped up his plunges. She came quickly as he inadvertently hit its mark. Crying out passionately which only encouraged him to thrust harder and deeper. The futon flattened and moved under them and their love making. Without warning, she pulled away from and turned to face him, laying him down on his back and mounting him. With her right hand on the top of the futon, she eased herself down onto his member, steadying it with her left. Him firmly engulfed by her, she leaned forward and whispered, "Toga, I can be all that you will ever need. Please allow me to show you." She sat back and smiled, closed her eyes and began to do what _she_ loved to do: to ride and be dominant. Her smile gave way to an "O" as her body ground up and down on her beautiful Toga. She felt his hands sliding up her hips and over her flat, taut belly, finally resting on her bouncing breasts. The shock wave of his clawed fingers on her skin only intensified her pleasure as she ground her clit into his pelvis. Toga looked up at her and smiled himself. '_She is so beautiful'._ Her cries were muffled when she bit her lower lip and rode harder and faster to an orgasm like no other. Toga helped her as he helped himself as he pushed up into her on each down stroke. Izayoi let loose one last cry as her body shook violently. She collapsed on his chest but not without still raising and dropping her hips down onto him, still bringing him pleasure. Toga closed his eyes and saw the stars as he finally released his life giving seed into his precious Izayoi.

Lady Aisu felt bile rise in her throat as the sound and smell of Toga and Izayoi's love making. He had never been so passionate with her. Their unions were always a quick rut. She pushed the irritant back in her mind and planned her revenge on Toga. She was determined to make him suffer. She knew that he would soon leave to tour his lands making sure that no small wars broke out, leaving a pregnant Izayoi vulnerable. She would make sure that this hanyou pup is never sired and furthermore that Izayoi would die during premature birth.

"My lady, Lord Toga has brought new slaves from his recent conquest. He wants you to assign them to their new duties."

"Yes send them in."

The small rabbit youkai bowed and left to get the new servants.

Aisu watched as the young girls and one strong black inu entered. "You young lady stand," she commanded.

The young inu stood proudly, "Yes my lady," she said. Her turquoise eyes and silver hair made her coco skin stand out even more. Scantily clad in war attire Aisu could tell she was a warrior wench and now her spoils of war.

"You will be the personal servant of my son and the heir of the Western lands," Aisu loved being wicked. She could smell the innocence on the girl she could also smell the initial irritation.

Aisu then turned her attention to the other inu a white one, "You will be my servant, follow me." Aisu lead the white inu out of the hall.

The black inu stood there in shock, "That bitch."

Sesshoumaru saw the girl that would soon be his servant she was about the same age as he. He was completely intrigued with her mahogany complexion. Never had he'd seen such a unique beauty. Decided to make his presence know he replied, "Indeed she is."

The dark skinned inu turned poised to attack when she was awe stuck at the pale beauty before her. Her mouth was slightly agape showing he shock when she heard him growl in annoyance.

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru future Taiyoukai and you shall bow before me," he said. Never before had he acted as a lord, but he felt that with this woman he would have to assert his dominance.

She glared daggers at him but conceded. "I apologize for offending you my lord."

"Tell this one your name."

"I am called Kanika of the Eastern Hanyous, my lord," she bit out hating the fact that we were now a servant versus the master. Being a warrior she had certain privileges such as having lesser youkai cater to her every need. Now she was kissing the floor at one who she considered below her.

Sesshoumaru smiled she was submitting although he could tell she was not please by doing so, "Come Kanika."

He led her through the palace giving her the youkai lord tour, which basically consisted of the previous lords and ladies of the west, his history, library and chambers. He pointed to the servant's quarters and told her that was her room. He watched her go to her room silently with her eyes to the floor. The young lord laid on his futon and chuckled to himself, '_This will prove to be most interesting'_

Kanika sat in her beautiful champagne and pearl colored room and sulked. Never had she been captured in war, but the Taiyoukai proved to be more formidable then her general had expected. The two nations of Europe and Nubia came together in an attempt to over throw China and Japan and the dynasties of the Taiyoukai's Lord Toga and Lord Ryuukotsusei. Lord Ryuukotsusei wiped out the eagle youkai of Europe with one blow. Upon their arrival the Nubian youkai asked the Hanyou tribe to assist them in their conquest promising them equality once they were kin. Her father, Yoku, who was half inu and neko agreed and sent Kanika a lot as proof to his commitment. The Nubian Inu and the hanyou fought until the last one stand which was her. Her general was taken out by Lord Toga's wind scar. She was left trembling in fear at the great dog demon. Of course he spared her because she was a pretty face. Now she was sitting here in a palace as the spoils of war.

Kanika decided she wanted to escape. Being a very observant female she remembered each turn that brought her this far. She would wait until night fall knowing that her dark skin is a natural camouflage against the midnight sky. For now she would rest.

Aisu looked at her new servant's pearl colored complexion and smiled, "You will now be called Dikyo. Your orders are to please me and allow my release, do you understand?"

Dikyo paled when her new master told her she would be a sex slave, but what else could she do. No one would be there to save her. Even her Lady Kanika had been captured by Lord Toga and his army. She bowed and crawled between the legs of her new mistress and began her new task of pleasing her.

"MMM good slave," the old inu moaned. If her husband had Izayoi she would have Dikyo.

Upon nightfall Kanika stretched her senses out to find Kinata her best friend and servant. They both were captured after Kinata refused to leave her side. Once she found her she set off in that direction, it was time to get out of here.

Sesshoumaru smiled he knew his new slave was going to be a hard one to break, but her fiery spirit made his young blood boil. He was not yet a full grown youkai and not a child. Although he still had some childish ways, like hiding from his mother and allowing Izayoi to spoil him with sweets. Instinctively he loved the idea of a chase and conquering this female. He allowed her to get out of his door and slowly stalked her in the night. She was fast but not as fast as him. Once she reached his mother's room he waited. _'What is she doing?'_

He heard her whimper low and saw another figure this time a light one. He grinned again, '_Noble of her to rescue a friend in battle._' He continued to follow them as the sprinted at top speed towards the east.

Once Kanika felt they were safe they stopped and hugged, "Kinata your scent…what did she do to you?"

Kinata being the shy one looked down and sighed, "She gave me a new name, Dikyo, and I am her sex slave."

Anger rose in Kanika's chest. Kinata was her servant and best friend, "I'll kill…" just before could finish she felt a power aura. "Let's go!" They both ran again at top speed and silently vowed not to stop until they got home.

Sesshoumaru felt the thrill in the hunt overtake him. Kanika was proving to be some sport and he would use this to his advantage while making her suffer. He heard the short conversation and couldn't believe that his mother would stoop so low to have a female concubine. _'That vile woman never knows her limits,_' he thought. He followed them until they reached the eastern border. The two females howled out until three males came and greeted them. He noticed that one of the males hugged her. His eyes narrowed, no one touches what belonged to him. Hiding his youkai powers he silently breeched the secure camp. Looking around all he saw where hanyou…no full youkai. He decided to make his presence known.

Kanika was so happy when she saw her father was still alive. She hugged him and told him about the taiyoukai's palace. Once at the den she saw her father frown. "Father what troubles you?"

Yoku looked at his daughter, true she was considered a hanyou because of his mixed youkai blood, but she was a full blooded demon. Her delicate feminine feature reminded him of her mother as dark as the night sky, Izo came to him they mated and she instantly was with child. There was no love between them but when she died during child birth he new there was something there…but not love. Kanika reminded him of Izo. "I will take you back my daughter."

Kanika and Kinata both looked stunned, "Father why?" she cried out.

"Kanika you are the lady of this tribe and you must serve your sentence."

"Father that is not fair I escaped to come home and this is what you tell me?" She was hurt beyond expression. Kanika and Kinata both stood. They wanted nothing more to do with the conversation.

"I will return you and ask for you to become the mate of the Taiyoukai's son. He is already here Kanika killing the hanyou of our tribe. Toga will have to agree," her father said. He had felt the young youkai lord long before he came into there den. Also he felt the lives of his people being snuffed out by poison. Knowing the young lord was more power then he plotted away to save his daughter and possibly her friend.

"Kinata get my messenger bird and send a notice to Lord Toga of his son's actions. Tell them I will bring you two back, however my terms will stand. Kinata you will go back to Lady Aisu and serve her as she wishes. Kanika you will be the mate of the young lord."

The screams of a servant woke Toga and Izayoi out of their slumber. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked expressing his anger.

"Lord Toga the two young servants escaped. Today we received this letter from the hanyou lord of the east explaining that you captured his daughter and her female servant Kinata. Well it appears that our young lord took it upon himself to slay the hanyou of his clan."

At that Toga took the letter from him and read the entire thing. His eyes grew extremely cold. Now he would have to accept Lord Yoku's terms or many wars would break out. Toga finger smudged the ink showing him that this was freshly written, "Izayoi I am leaving."

She sighed, "I will await your return my lord."

In a flash Toga took off in the direction of the east. Seconds later he saw the massacre of Sesshoumaru. The toxins filled the air in a green fog. The flesh of the hanyou was seared off on by one. Sesshoumaru for the first time lived up to his namesake. Finding his son was easy, he was standing over another hanyou allowing his poison to slowly eat away at him "Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru felt his father coming but truly assumed he would be proud that he had destroyed an entire village of filthy half breeds. "Father?" he answer without looking up.

Lord Toku, Kanika and her friend exited their small cave and for the first time saw the damage on their home. All three fought the urge to cry out for the lost inhabitants of the village. "Lord Toga I presume," Toku said regally.

Toga's icy glare froze Kinata but made Kanika ready to fight, she would not be captured twice. "I accept your terms, Lady Kanika and my son will be mated. Kinata however will remain here if that is acceptable."

Sesshoumaru instantly stopped what he was doing and glowered at his father, "You disapprove of my actions father?"

Toga was at his son's throat instantly cutting of his air supply. "You have disgraced me this day Sesshoumaru and will spend the rest of your life suffering for it."

Sesshoumaru eyes began to tear slightly at the lack of oxygen but he managed a yes father before he went unconscious.

Toga looked at Kanika with a gentle gaze, "Come retrieve your mate and follow me."

Kanika looked at her father pleading for him to change his mind but he firmly shook his head 'no'. Then she looked at Kinata who was crying her eyes out. "Do not weep for me my friend, at least you are free." With that she walked over and picked her new mate up and followed the Taiyoukai back west.

Lady Aisu heard from the busy morning servants of her sons transgressions and smiled. Finally he learn the foulness of hanyou's now if she could taint him against human's he would be a fine ruler. While eating her morning meal she noticed a smell that made her stomach queasy. Her hate filled eyes rested on Izayoi. "YOU!!!!" She was ready to attack but Toga stopped her.

"Do not touch what belongs to this Toga… Aisu," he said laced with the promise of death.

She stepped back and saw Kanika carrying her son. "Who is that my lord?"

"Sesshoumaru's mate."

A/N: I currently do not have a bêta for this story, if you would like to be my beta contact me a mrskgoodman yahoo . com (without the spaces:D) . One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

And they called it puppy love…

By K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

Summary: Young Lord Sesshoumaru and a servant girl fall in love. The problem is they are both promised to someone else. After being severely reprimanded and separated can their puppy love grow? This is my attempt to explain my Sesshoumaru is so impassive and why he wonders Japan.

Aisu fainted once she heard that Sesshoumaru was promised to a servant. Toga rolled his eyes and left his mate there on the floor. He knew she had been plotting something and now it was time for him to find out what was going on. A servant came to carry Sesshoumaru to his chambers. Toga looked at Lady Kanika she was filthy from the failed escape and the travel back to his lands. "Go bathe Kanika there is much to discuss."

Exhausted she did as she was told. Being lead by a servant Kanika mindlessly followed. She hoped never to return to this place but at least now she wasn't a slave. Walking out to the hot spring she opened her eyes and audibly gasped at its beauty. It was the size of her den, but much more plush and exotic looking. She ran stripping her clothing and jumped in the warm soothing waters of the spring. "This is nice."

Izayoi had witnessed all the drama and decided she wanted to meet Sesshoumaru's new mate. She quickly went to the bathing area to introduce herself when she saw the new addition leap into the spring like a child. Giggling and walked over to the edge, "Greetings."

Kanika jumped up and narrowed her eyes at the small human female. "Greetings," she answered cautiously. She could smell the excitement on the woman, she could also smell that she belong to Lord Toga.

"I'm Izayoi, Toga's wife. I hear you are going to mate our young lord," she said slipping her dainty feet into the spring.

Kanika frowned, "Unfortunately I am promised to him."

Izayoi laughed, "He isn't as bad as you think young one. Lord Sesshoumaru is a kind hearted youkai just like his father. He just acts like…"

"Like what Izayoi? You assume too much human wench," Aisu said. She slowly walked over to the two women and glared at them both. "You are a servant and will remain one until the transgressions of your people's treason has been paid for. By that time Sesshoumaru's true mate will be here so don't become too comfortable. And you…I know you carry my mates child within your filthy womb Izayoi but you and that hanyou inside you will perish soon." Aisu turned and left after delivering her promise. She had work to do.

Toga was him his study relaxing when Aisu stormed in. "Sesshoumaru has already been promised to Lord Ryuukotsusei's eldest Toga and you will not ruin our alliance with a slave!"

Toga looked at his mate with one eye open, "Ryuukotsusei?"

"Indeed I promised him to her months ago while you were off with the human whore," she added. She then felt the sting of her body colliding with the wall.

"Do not disrespect this Toga, Aisu." Releasing her he continued "Now what do you propose we do about old Ryuukotsusei?"

"Well invite them over in three months time. If in three month Sesshoumaru falls smitten with the slave I will personally handle Ryuukotsusei and his daughter."

"That is acceptable now leave me," he said shooing her away. He needed rest.

Aisu bowed and left, her plan was working, now to talk to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru woke up in his chambers still sullied from the incident earlier that night. Looking around slowly he noticed that Kanika was sitting there watching him with a bored expression. He moved to get up but his entire body protested. His face turned cold as his father instructed, _'never let an enemy know what you are thinking'_. "Leave," he icily said.

"No," she said back in the same frigid tone. She knew that he was her responsibility and if he was hurt she would have to nurse him back to health.

They both tensed slightly when they felt his mother near. Sesshoumaru stood up as gracefully as he battered body would allow. Kanika looked at him and moved closer hoping that he would take her assistance without a fight. They glared at each other, but Kanika won the contest and they walked into the hot springs. She moved to take his dirty garments off. Sesshoumaru growled but she ignored him, she was his betrothed and whether they liked it or not she was duty bound to mate with him.

"Are you hurting?" she asked but he just stood there silent and proud. "I am not your enemy," she said assuming he probably received the same instructions she had on being emotionless in battle. Still he remained quiet. "Your father was a bit harsh on your today. I'm sorry I cause so much trouble for you. I just wanted to go home and be with my family." She reached the point were she had to remove his hakama and blushed. She had never seen a male nude before. "Would you like me to wash you?"

Sesshoumaru thought that if he ignored her she would shut up. However her small talk and her fresh scent calmed him. "Come," he answered leading to her his private spring. It was smaller then she one she had been to but she noticed the water looked deeper. He slowly entered the water, his face aloof and impassive. She followed him and prepared to bath him. "Do not touch this Sesshoumaru."

Kanika stopped and stepped back. "I am your mate and I should cleanse you."

"You are nothing to me and even if I must mate you it will only be until I sire an heir. You will be as my mother is to my father. Worthless," he said as heartlessly as his young baritone voice could say. He never wanted to mate and his father forcing this woman on his for a slight misunderstand was insufferable. In one night Sesshoumaru had grown years wiser.

Aisu heard the words of her son and a new revelation hit her. He was ruthless and cared for no one. She had finally made him into a killer with no heart. Entering silently she bowed and said, "Son I have news that I believe may of interest to you."

"Speak," he wasn't in the mood for either female in his presence.

"Ryuukotsusei's daughter Mina was promised to be your mate for a very high price and if you want to rid yourself of this filth then mate with the dragon princess instead," she said just knowing that he follow her idea.

"Kanika come wash me," he said ignoring his mother. She thought him a fool. Of course he wanted to rid himself of his new mate however where Kanika was beautiful Mina was ghastly. There was no way in seven hundred blazing hells he would allow that dragon to get her claws on him.

Kanika was stunned but her face betrayed her feelings. She was ice cold just as her father had instructed. Aisu was her enemy and she knew it. She calmly walked over to the waters edge and removed her robe exposing her perfectly sculpted body to her mate and his seething mother. Regally she gathered the bathing supplies and commenced in grooming Sesshoumaru as if she loved him.

Aisu knew this display was her sons answer but she wasn't willing to give in just yet, "Just like the slave you are Kanika…Sesshoumaru you have already been promise and from hence forth so has Kanika to the dragons heir Ryuukotaka."

Sesshoumaru was angry at the gull of his mother but there was nothing he could do. This was for his father to straighten out not him. He would mate that was for sure whom he would mate was up to the fates.

Toga and Izayoi retreated for another passionate session of lovemaking. She knew something was troubling him but laid there silently waiting for him to start talking.

"My darling wife there is a menacing plot against my life. I feel tired my love."

She gasped and sat straight up, "Who would have you dead?"

"My mate of course. In three months time Ryuukotsusei will be here with his daughter and son. She has just promised Kanika to Ryuukotaka and she previously promised Sesshoumaru to Mina. Had I known…never mind that. We will be at war soon and I will again miss the birthing of my child,' he somberly finished. As old as he was he never pondered death. Nor did he think death would ever come but now he knew it was time to hand the lands over to his son.

"Whatever will you do my husband?" Izayoi knew the answer. Sesshoumaru would have to duel with Ryuukotaka and claim his mate as Kanika in order to keep the kingdom in order.

"Aisu will punish Kanika and Sesshoumaru for betraying there betroths however I will instruct them both to take the abuse and never stray from each other. Through their pain they will fall in love," he prophesied.

"What of me and our child?" she dreaded this answer.

"I must send you to your home my love. I trust your father will take you back," he said looking into her tear-filled brown eyes.

"Yes he will my love. Shall I go prepare?" she asked not really wanting to obey him. She wanted to yell kick and scream for him to stay with her.

"Yes my love and I will go to Sesshoumaru and Kanika there is much preparation to be done," he said. He then kissed her and watched her naked body walk away. His peaceful time was now over. It was time to make a stand.

Aisu made her way to Ryuukotsusei lands. As much as she loathed her mate she loathed dragons even more. They all were vile creatures. The stench of their bodies was enough to make her vomit. Once inside the palace she noticed no decorations. Nothing lavish just cold stone walls and three thrones. It was extremely hot in place but that was because dragons are cold blooded creature and need the heat to survive.

Ryuukotsusei heard that Aisu had a plan to overthrow his biggest threat and former best friend. He never thought she would come in person to tell him about it. "Lady Aisu please have a seat." Two chairs appeared behind them and they both sat down. "Tell me of your plan."

Toga saw Aisu when she left and sighed. He had hoped his mate would have loved him enough to spare his kingdom but of course she didn't. She was envious of the love he had for Izayoi and that blinded her to everything else. Before she left, she punished Sesshoumaru and Kanika just as he thought she would.

They both were hanging upside down in the dungeon with the most lethal poison, his, dripping down on there skin painstakingly slow. Giving their youkai time to heal before another drop scorched them. He could hear the screams and smell the burnt flesh. He steeled his will and went forth with is daily meetings he had to secure Izayoi's safety.

Izayoi hated the meetings especially when they were over her. Her father Sato and his general Setsuna No Takemaru sat at the table discussing the terms of her stay. They knew she was with child and that Toga would return for his wife once it was safe. However Takemaru wanted Izayoi to marry him and never have contact with Toga again, which almost sent the Taiyoukai in a blind rage.

"Takemaru, Izayoi made her choice and now belongs to the Taiyoukai and we have his protection from all the rouge demons that would love to pillage our land. Please cease this bickering." He looked at his daughter and saw she was truly well taken care of and that was all he could have asked for. "Izayoi we will protect you until your husband returns if we do not hold up our end, Lord Toga you have my permission to destroy my palace and all its inhabitants to erase my bloodline."

Toga stood and looked at his darling wife, "Izayoi I will return to you in three months." He kissed her hand and wiped her tears away. "I promise I will return even if I an on the brink of death, this Toga vows."

After making love to is wife one more time before she left, Toga went to the dungeon to release Kanika and Sesshoumaru. They both were unconscious, with salvia dripping from their mouths. Bile and urine was released and now covered the both of them. The remnants of burnt flesh covered the floor. He then looked up and saw that they had banded together in some way. Kanika wasn't as badly damaged as Sesshoumaru. After a while both of their youkai's tired of regenerating which left Sesshoumaru scalp hairless and the entire left side of his face skinless. Kanika however had only a few patches on her face where she had yet to heal. He smiled Sesshoumaru had protected his mate. That was the first step. He ordered the two down, cleaned up and put in Sesshoumaru's chambers. Toga was happy his plan was working.

Aisu made her way back to check in on Sesshoumaru and his slave and was angry to find they weren't there and the dungeon was cleaned. She stormed in the direction of her mate, only he had the power to over rule her….well him and Izayoi. When scented the palace she instantly notice the absence of the human. She raced up to her mate wanting to make love to him, to thank him for ridding their home of her, to reclaim him but she saw him sitting in his study staring at a large painting of Izayoi. Her eyes glowed red…that was the last draw.

Toga felt Aisu and care not that she saw him looking at his wife. He missed her more the anything and the cold loneliness set in the second she said goodbye. He turned and saw the red eyes of his wife. Her jealousy was evident and yet he didn't care. Now he had more important matters then Aisu. He needed to protect his lands. He walked passed his mate and he felt her desire to kill him. He looked back and smiled at her, "You have plotted well my dear Aisu."

She was stunned, "Plotted my mate?"

"Yes I know you want to kill me and it seems that Ryuukotsusei has seen it your way. Now please get ready for battle you will be facing Sesshoumaru's mate this day my dear mate. Also I release you from our mating. You no longer belong to this Toga and you are no longer the Lady of the Western Lands."

Aisu dropped to the ground and begged him to take her back. She instantly felt their bond break. "Toga please….you love me I'm your mate…please…Toga…TOGA TOOOGAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He continued walking away from her slowly. She was now defeated.

Sesshoumaru woke first finding himself wrapped around Kanika's sleeping form. He wondered how they got there but the slight scent of his father lingering in the air told him the answer. He looked again down as Kanika she was exquisite he had to admit, even more beautiful then himself. He never really looked at her before she now had short silver tresses due to the torture she endured. Her turquoise eyes had a small sparkle in them. Smirking she was now staring at him. He said nothing since she didn't move. He admired her oval face, and her full moist lips. Leaning in to kiss her he stopped and looked at the door, "Mother."

Kanika's body hurt, her head, hurt her everything hurt. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't. She felt him looking and her. _'What is he doing? Is he going to kill me?' _When she opened her eyes he was looking down on her in a loving way until he notice she was staring at him then his eyes got cold. She licked her lips and so did he. He leaned in to kiss her but a chill went through the air…his mother was there.

Aisu was broken, because of her decent she just lost her status and her mate. Izayoi was no where to be found and Sesshoumaru was going to end up with a slave. She would not have it. Her son was her property. He would go with her or else. No she wouldn't take Sesshoumaru…she would take Kanika. She walked in his room and looked at his cold stare. "I have come for my servant Sesshoumaru."

"There are no servants here mother," he was ready to fight for Kanika. He refused to lose her after all the punishments he went through with her and those he protected her from.

"OH but there is my dear son, Kanika lets go. This is the ultimate punishment I banish you from the West forever," she smirked sadistically.

"You have no authority to do that mother and you know it!" her snarled. He had broken his fathers training but he did not care. They had suffered together, she belonged to him. He lunged at his mother but she was faster then him. When he turned she and Kanika were gone.

That was the last time Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, showed any emotions.

A/N: I currently do not have a bêta for this story, if you would like to be my beta contact me a mrskgoodman yahoo . com (without the spaces:D) . One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


End file.
